if tezuka leaves
by walaakongkwenta
Summary: ...then i can do a lot things like eat while training, annoy ochibi, run to my heart's content, ask Inui to drink his own juice...and maybe, hug Fuji... Eiji's POV


**A/N: I'm not really into yaoi but I suppose it is not so bad to write one especially if the anime throws every opportunity at me. Fuji and Eiji one shot (episode 74)**

**Disclaimer: Had I owned TeniPuri I would have chos****en Fuji and Eiji to pair up more often**

**IF TEZUKA LEAVES…**

**

* * *

**

It has been a bomb, when he said he will leave for Germany. Somebody must have known his plans but I am sure it was not me. But not everyone knows it. Even Fuji. That was why I looked at him as soon as I got over my surprise but he seemed shocked too. Then saddened.

"Eiji are you going to brush your teeth now? You haven't had your dinner."

"Hai, oneechan. I'm full anyway. Yumiko—she's Fuji's sister—treated us to dinner already."

"So Syuusuke is not the only one who is good in his family…hmm…"

I close the door of the comfort room. Nya…I could use some silence. If Oishi could hear my thoughts he would have laughed. I reach for my favorite blue toothbrush and the new strawberry toothpaste—a gift from Fuji, since he borrowed my traveler's toothpaste but never returned it last week.

Turning the brush inside my mouth to my favorite spot, I recall the dialogue I had with Syuusuke awhile ago. He decided not to have his break and since he is a classmate, I can't avoid talking about tennis sentiments with him.

"_**Mah…It's not like he's going forever…"**__I tested, not looking at him as he gazed at the clear sky through the slits he called eyes (I always forget to ask him about it. His closed eyes seem so natural to him, I don't even bother to ask how he walks and runs across the court with his pair of eyes). We were talking beside the window as our classmates ate their well-prepared lunches._

"_**I suppose so…"**_

I grip the handle of my toothbrush with more force—I can't seem to get rid of the dirt between my molars.

_Didn't he know that that was not the answer I was waiting for him to give me? Tennis tensai Fuji Syuusuke can really be a pain in the ass in a doubles game._

_Then he went on blabbering about how the opposing teams' line up would be. I got pretty irritated so I suggested that he leave the thinking to Ryuzaki-sensei and Inui. I looked at him. He was still looking at the skies. I wondered what he could see._

"_**Fuji, anou…"**_

"_**Ne, Eiji…"**_

"_**I wonder…Now Tezuka will be gone, what are your plans?"**_

"_**Hm…" he turned at me and smiled. "I've been thinking, Eiji. What do you want to hear?"**_

_I scratched my cheek, picking on the plaster. I transferred my gaze to a classmate who had just returned from the busy canteen__. I felt his arm around my shoulder. Little punk, Momo would say, (not that he would say it to a senpai) he could easily bend me even though he was shorter._

"_**I guess you're just hungry, Eiji. Come, let's eat."**_

I sigh. I put the brush back to the case. As I open the door, I catch my dear oneechan on the phone, talking to someone who probably is her boyfriend. Time to go to bed. "Oneechan, oyasumi! I'll sleep now."

She nods and turns her back on me. I stifle a yawn and go to my bedroom. I don't immediately go to my bed. I am not that sleepy, just tired and maybe confused.

Finally, I'm beginning to understand what identity crisis means. I thought I was a cat. But now I think I am someone else. But I know I can't. What will people say about me? What will my parents think of me? What about the team? And Fuji? Nya…This is troublesome. I did not even consider these questions when I thought I was a cat! Maybe I should restart thinking that I were one.

At the corner of my eye, I see the bear falling at its left side. I lunge for it before it falls.

"_**Yahoy ochibi! Sugoi!**__** Even though you did not win, you're amazing!" **__I grabbed the ochibi and bear-hugged him. It was an opportunity to annoy him a little bit after his match with buchou. It thrills me when I see even a fraction of reaction from an eyeglasses-less, smaller version of Kunimitsu Tezuka._

"_**Aah, ahh, why don't you embrace Fuji-senpai?"**_

"_**Eh?"**__so awestruck was I that I did not notice that I loosened my clutch until he was a few centimeters from me.__The ochibi walked away carrying his racket with him to the changing room. As I thought of what he told me, Fuji passed by playing with a spare ball._

"_**Eh? Where did you get that, Fuji?"**_

"_**The first years were not able to see this so I took it. I suppose it would not hurt if I took it home…"**_

"_**Oi, but you can easily buy your own."**_

"_**It's good to disregard rules sometimes."**_

"_**Hmf, but Tezuka would not allow you to do**__**that!"**_

_He opened his eyes and pierced me with their blue coldness.__ I thought that was the end of me, Kikumaru Eiji, when he spoke again. __**"Yumiko wants to see you. We're going to have dinner."**_

"_**Hontouni?"**_

_He nodded and smiled again._

It has always been easy for me to hug. I put my arms around anybody I know who comes 2 feet near me. But he is a classmate. He is a friend. A degree after Oishi…or even more. But not even once I have tried to hug him like Echizen or Kawamura or Oishi. I hug the bear tighter…I guess this is what you call bear hug…

"Eiji! Are you still awake? Someone wants to see you!"

I look at the bear. Kuso. If data-tennis is here, I am done for. I don't like my next publicity to be "Kikumaru's secret for flexibility: hug a bear." "Coming!"

I put my slippers on and run to the front door.

It is Fuji.

"Your sister called me up, saying you have been acting weird. Upset stomach?"

I nod. I beckon him to follow me to the backyard and sit on stones. "You can say that. It has been feeling a little bit queasy."

"Eh? Inui has not made you drink his Penal Tea again, has he?"

"Iie. Demo, it feels like it. I guess it must be with Tezuka leaving."

The problem with this guy, I, Kikumaru Eiji who is never at a loss of words, grope in the dark for words just to talk with him as if I were human and not a cat.

"You concern yourself too much about it. Nanda?" he asks leaning his face forward a bit, his brown hair casting a soft shadow on his pale face. I almost shout when I see his blue eyes.

Then I decide: it is now or never. Whether he will follow Buchou in Germany, or stay, I don't care. Throwing all caution to the wind…

I put my arms around the tensai.

I finally embrace Fuji Syuusuke.

Now I feel better, better than I did with the bear. Maybe because he comes with the expensive scent that his sister bought for him and the bear still needs to be washed. Or maybe the bear is so soft that it feels hardly a human being because it's not. Hmmm. Maybe it's because of the height since the bear, though big for regular stuffed toys, is relatively small compared to him. Or maybe the bear doesn't breathe like he does, calm and soothing, even after matches…

Then I feel it. That cold breeze as if someone hidden is looking at me. Is it my sister? I'll explain it to her later. She is the one who called him in the first place.

But it is not my sister.

Because my sister is not that tall.

She doesn't have wide shoulders.

Nor does she wear glasses.

And most of all, she doesn't come by the name Kunimitsu Tezuka.

I slowly let go of Fuji as I feel him slipping away from me, still with the same calmness as if nothing has happened. The captain looks at me with those strict eyes, not unlike Taka's whenever he holds a racket. I can almost hear the eyes say "Great! Burning!"

If Echizen asks again, I know now what to answer. _Tezuka's Zone._

**More A/N: Please do tell me if you also notice that Eiji seldom embraces the tensai. Hekhek. Please be easy on the reviews. This is my first yaoi, and I don't want to be discouraged but I certainly want to be challenged. ****Flames will receive a powerful Tsubame Gaeshi.**


End file.
